Storing or converting analog documents or objects to a digital format is generally performed using default settings. For example, default resolution settings may comprise a 400 pixel per inch (ppi) by 1-bit setting for a text object while a 2400 ppi by 24-bit setting may be used for graphical objects, such as photographs or other multi-color objects. The resulting storage space (e.g., in an 8½×11 inch document) required for the objects is approximately two megabytes for a text object and 12 megabytes for a graphical object. Thus, to store both objects to retain quality and ensure that the textures, tones and hues of the original objects are maintained, the required resolution setting generally results in a very large storage size. For example, as described above, for objects containing a combination of media types, a higher resolution setting is generally used that corresponds to a particular media type of the combination (e.g., for a combination of text and photograph types, a resolution setting selected to maintain quality, colors, etc., for the photograph type), thereby resulting in a larger storage size for the object. Storing, converting, or otherwise manipulating raster digital documents with such default resolution settings also generally results in the same problem—a large amount of storage space is required.